Booth's Destiny
by bonesluvers456
Summary: A case a bakery is not what it seems. Especially for Booth. Major Character Develpoment. Rating may change. definite BB. Not too many spoilers yet, but maybe in the near future.
1. The Bet

A/N: This was written by Bridget and Serenity, with a special thanks to our friends, Willow, who came up with the title, and Heidi, who gave us some ideas.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Bet**

At six AM the alarm went off in Booth's apartment. Of course he didn't hear it until 15 minutes later. When he realized the time, he shot out of bed. Today he had a bet with Brennan on who could get to the work first. They had agreed to wake up at six, take a shower, go get breakfast at a bakery next to the Jeffersonian, and meet in her office. Whoever lost would have to buy lunch and dinner. Booth didn't want to lose this one; he knew that she would pick the most expensive thing on the menu just to annoy him.

_Dammit_ he thought. He was late, as usual.

Booth quickly took a shower, put on his outfit he laid out the night before, and ran out the door. He went speeding down the highway. Thankfully few cops were out at this time. Booth reached the bakery. He didn't see Brennan's car and thought that she was running late too. He went in grabbed a donut, paid for it and ran back to his car. Along his way he ate the donut.

Five minutes later, Booth was at the Jeffersonian. Once again, he didn't see Brennan's car.

_Yes! I may actually beat her this time! _He thought.

As he ran to her office, thoughts came into his mind about her. Thoughts he shouldn't be having about his work partner. Sexual thoughts.

As soon as he reached her office, he decided to get the thoughts out of his head. Work relationships do not work out, especially the work he and Brennan did.

_Look at how Cam turned out, she almost ended up dead. DEAD!!_ He could not bear Brennan dying.

Booth opened the door and saw no one. He had won the bet! But the second the thought come into his mind, he saw Brennan coming out from under her desk.

"Man, Bones! Why did you have to get my hopes up?" Booth sounded annoyed.

"Sorry Booth, I had to pick-up my necklace, it fell," Brennan said.

"Sure Bones, sure. Your necklace dropped. Uh-huh," Booth replied sarcastically.

"Yeah it did." She paused and Booth gave her a knowing look. "Okay, it didn't. But it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. How'd you know?"

"Bones, don't question my intelligence", Booth said knowing very well that she had that twinkle in her eyes that makes his blood run cold and his heart melt.

"Fine, I won't today. But it looks like I won once again," She said, using the smile she saved only for him.

"Yeah Bones. No need to rub it in. Do we have anything to do yet?"

"You bring me the cases crazy one. Remember?"

"Point taken. So do you want to go out to breakfast? All I had was a donut. I'm starved."

"Sure. Wanna go to the bakery and get something more?" Brennan asked.

"Ok, but you're buying. I have to pay for lunch **and **dinner, you pay for breakfast. It's only fair."

"Fine, but remember that I won the bet Seely Booth."

"You won once, but who says you're going to win again tomorrow?" Booth smiled at Brennan as they walked out of her office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It may not be the best first chapter, but please bear with us. It gets better (and longer).

Please review!!


	2. Love is Sometimes Annoying

**Chapter 2:**

**Love is Sometimes Annoying**

Booth looked at his watch as he brought his breakfast over and sat with Bones.

"It's seven AM. Geez, Bones, I'm usually getting up right now. Why did you have to make it so damn early?"

"Hey, remember that you agreed to the rules, you could have said to make it later," Brennan said.

"Oh right," he said as he looked at her and flashed his charm smile.

Brennan smiled back as blood stared to rush to her checks. She loved his charm smile.

"So what's on your agenda for today Bones?" Booth said.

"Agenda is a very intelligent word Booth" she said, wanting to stay clear of the fact that they wouldn't be together unless a case came along.

"Hey, I thought that we agreed that you wouldn't insult my intelligence! I went to school and paid some attention in it Bones."

"I'm just saying that you used a sophisticated word Booth. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah Bone. You're just saying that aren't you?" Booth teased. The two laughed softly.

Meanwhile, the husband and wife who owned the bakery were watching them. They went into the back when there was silence.

"They are so cute together," the wife said.

"Yeah they are, it reminds me of how we were," her husband replied.

"Yeah. It takes me back to our first dance as husband and wife. Do you remember?"

"I think I'm a bit rusty, I might need a bit of reminder," he said with the mischief look in his eyes.

"I can help you remember. But first let me put this stale bread out for the birds."

"Fine, but hurry up or I might forget all together."

Later…..

"So Booth, where are we going out to eat?" Temperance asked.

"Somewhere good Bones. Don't worry."

"Can you tell me where this 'somewhere good' is?"

Suddenly, they heard a scream come from behind the car. Booth and Brennan both looked at each other, panicky.

"Temperance stay here, it might be dangerous" Booth said with worry in his voice.

"And let you go back there by yourself? No way! I'm coming."

Brennan knew that Booth was worried about her safety but no way was she going sit back and risk him getting hurt.

"Bones, I don't have time for this" Booth replied, this time a little annoyed.

"Booth I can take care of myself. I'm not incapable! Now let's go!" Brennan got out of the car and slammed the door.

Booth followed Bones, hesitantly. _Damn, why does she have to be so independent? If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself._

The pair slowly walked around back of the car, Booth's gun pointed cautiously in front of them.

_Why does he have to be so protective over me? I can take care of myself. Its not like I'm one of those girls that always needs protecting. _

They made their way back, carefully, towards the bakery where they had eaten earlier that day. Just as they were about to make their way around to the back the husband that owned the bakery ran outside.

"Whoa, I can't let you go back there Mr. …" Booth said, unsure of the man's name.

"Summers, Mr. Summers, and what do you mean I can't go?! This is my bakery! My wife is out back, and it sounds like she was the one who screamed."

"I'm sorry Mr. Summers. You'll have to stay here while I go back and get her." Booth replied.

"You mean we'll go get her, Booth." Brennan said.

"Fine, but stay behind me."

"Booth I can take care…"

"Temperance I know you can take care of yourself, but do as I say or you can stay behind with Mr. Summers!, Now what's it going to be?" He shouted with anger, but Brennan knew he only wanted to make sure she was alright.

Brennan had never seen Booth this way before, it scared her. But it also made her feel safe and loved. She hadn't had that feeling since Russ.

"Fine, let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are welcome! We'd love to hear from you! We also take anonymous reviews so if you don't have an account we'd still love to hear from you:)


End file.
